


Rewind Time

by Amber96Anime



Series: Misadventures in Feudal Japan with a Hanyō [1]
Category: Inuyasha - Fandom
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Demons, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Everyone Has Issues, F/M, Half Demons|Humans, If you like it then you should've put a ring on it, Jealousy, Kikyo is a bitch and I hate her, Magic, Manipulation, Platonic Relationships, Priestesses, Slow Romance, Time Travel, Tragic Romance, everything goes to hell, friends are the best
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-21
Updated: 2018-03-21
Packaged: 2019-04-05 11:38:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14043459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amber96Anime/pseuds/Amber96Anime





	Rewind Time

 

**[Akiko's POV]**

 

 

Today is Thursday and school was a bore as always but on the bright side, tomorrow is Black Friday which means there is no school plus the weekend!! A gift from God. _If I had it my way, I'd never go to school...._ but since my Grandpa insists that I _"Need an Education"_ I trudge through as best as I can. What's cool was that in exchange for my going and making an actual effort to keep my grades up, he agreed that my best girl-friend Saiya could live with us in one of the guest rooms while her parents were gone for a few years - For work, they were archaeologists whose primary expertise was of Feudal Japan. Granted they give my grandfather some rather.... strange ideas about Ancient Japanese Lore (not to mention the odd packages he receives that usually consist of things like 'the ashes of a demon-possessed-tree' and preserved fur trimmings of a 'fox demon's tail')  _Yeah._   

Anywho, I also tried to get my other best friend, Jacob, a 'go ahead' to live in the secondary guest room but grandfather doesn't think I should be living with a boy at my age. Despite the fact I've known him all my life, he's like a brother to me and he's too much of a gentleman to ever even CONSIDER trying ANYTHING with women, let alone ME of all people. Tch. Of course, granted, it does not help when Saiya pipes in with the "Jacob's Hot" and the "You two should totally date" nonsense.

Yes, I admit, Jacob is hot. And yes, he'd make a decent boyfriend for anyone... but the problem is that neither of us are interested. End of story. Sadly, even then she refuses to let it go, so I'm left with no choice but to tease HER about it, "Then why don't _you_ date him then?" and of course you'd think I'd know better than to say things like that.... too late now. She went into full-on **Fangirl Mode** and my hearing went to shit, cause of how loud she's screaming while blushing and smiling like a love-struck lunatic. 

"No Way!! No Way!! No Way!!!" 

Since I was sprawled out on the couch in the living room, she was taking up the love seat across the room - upside down, I might add. "Why not? It's obvious you like him about as much as the rest of the female population does"

"Well, yeah but I'm more into pairing up other people rather than myself. Plus, I think it would be so cute if the two of you started going steady" She cooed happily. I sighed, shaking my head. _There's no winning with this one._  "Anyways." instantly changing the subject, "How are you spending the Weekend? I'm totally hitting the clubs!! Don't freak out of you don't see me again until dawn!!!" 

Quirking a brow at her, "Your not gonna...." letting voice trail off with an implying note. 

Her eyes widened as the tone clicked in her head. "NO!" waving her hands frantically in front of herself as if that would ward off my suspicion. "I swear, I won't do anything that is illegal or immoral, my parents would kill me!!! And they're considered one of the few cool parents in this district!!" 

Smirking at her, waving her off. "Hey, I'm just messing with you" She sighed in relief which only caused my smirk to widen, though, before I could say anything more, there was a familiar knock on the front door. *Knock, Knock, Knock [pause] Knock, Knock [pause] Knock, Knock, Knock* three, two and then three again - It was Jacob - Smiling broadly, "Finally!! IT'S OPEN!!!!" 

"Hey guys" He called as he walked into the room and spotted us. 

"Yo Jakeee!!"

"Hey Sai!!" 

Scoffing at their antics, "Come sit down and talk to us" I ordered at him playfully. 

He smirked, "Well if you majesty so demands" he faked a bow and we all laughed. 

This is what I love about these two, we actually get each other, we joke around a lot and we can talk about anything. NO JUDGEMENTS. Which is a load off, I must say.... since it means that I don't have to worry about them ditching me the second I say something weird or 'girly' as some of our more male classmates put it [Insert Eye Roll Here] 

Sitting up to make room for him to sit next to me, stretching out my limbs in a way similar to a cat, "Feels like forever until we got back home!!!" 

"I know what you mean, the Math teacher was tormenting us for fun!!!! I just know it!!!" 

Jacob laughed as he plopped down besides me, laying back and huffing out a tired sigh, "Oh, he's nothing compared to the History teacher. He just goes on and on in a never ending cycle" 

"Hmm" pulling my legs to my chest, resting my head on his shoulder, eyes closed. "I'm bored.... it's boring here" 

He snickered, "Your _always_ bored Aki"

Frowning at him, eyes still closed as I snuggled into his shoulder. "Then come up with something to do... you're the idea guy..." 

Saiya's voice pitched in a way I recognized as the _'I've got a crazy ass idea that I know is stupid but I'm gonna force you to do it anyways!!'_   pitch. "How about we check out that creepy well behind the house!" 

I groaned out loud, _Oh God Why??!! Please for everything that is good in this world, make her stop!!!_  "No!!! No no no no no no no no no!!!! Grandpa always told me to stay clear of that place!!! Besides it's getting dark, I was thinking more along the lines of INDOOR activities---" 

"C'mon!!! It'll be fun!!!" Before I knew it, she grabbed my arm and yanked me out of my comfortable position on both Jacob and the couch. My eyes snapping open at the sudden and unexpected motion as she dragged me outside, Jacob following just behind us. We got to the door, which was decrepit due to the lack of care or use... _eww_... she slid the old thing open with a loud creek, Jacob and I cover our ears.... from the unholy sound that almost seemed to reverberate into the very air itself - Okay the creep factor just jumped about a thousand percent!!!!! **Red Flag!! RED FLAG!!!**

She scoffed at us, "It's not that loud" waving her hand at us like we shouldn't be so bothered by it before She went into the black hole that is the opening of the deserted shrine of the family well which Grandpa dubbed the ' _Bone Eaters Well_ '..... yeah. 

Pinching at the bridge of my nose, "This is a terrible idea. Simply terrible!!!" 

Jacob shrugs, a wry smile on his lips, "Might as well, unless you're planning on leaving her alone in there and you and I can go back inside" 

Taking a deep breath and exhaling it to ease my nerves, "No. No. Can't very well leave her alone in there... no matter how stupid it was to come here. Let's go"

Once we were inside, I found it was very hard to see where I was going - it didn't help that the sunlight finally died out or that a brisk gust of air brushed passed us as we tried to watch our step, sending a shiver down my spine despite my coat's warmth. - The floor was somewhat wet, I discovered as my shoe splashed in what I could only pray was just water. Thank God for sneakers, ne? Keh. "Saiya?" 

"Down here!" 

Feeling my way to the closest wall, slowly testing the flooring and it's stability with the tip of my shoe before putting my full weight onto it. _Rule Number One, Always make sure you have stable footing!!!_  and right on que, I saved myself from tumbling down the stairs I didn't know were in here. Hallelujah. "Careful Jake, there's stairs over here" he grunted in response, placing a hand on my shoulder to keep track of me as we moved down the rickety steps, they creaked with each movement, my eyes adjusted only a touch as I continued to stare into the inky darkness surrounding me - the outline of my friend just barely visible through the shadows. Pulling out my cell phone, shining the light in what I assumed to be her general direction. 

"BOO!" 

"Gyyyyyaaahhhh!!" I dropped my phone, falling backwards into Jacob, who thankfully, caught me and steadied me until I found my feet again. 

"Really Saiya?" He sounded annoyed but Saiya only laughed loudly in response, clearly enjoying my near heart-attack. 

Catching my breath back, glaring at her even though I know she can't see my face. "Not funny, Sai!!!! How old are you?"

I could practically _feel_ her rolling her eyes and I wanted to punch something. Badly. Jacob picked up my phone and slid it back into my hand, pulling out his own, the lights from both phones actually giving us enough illumination to see our surroundings again.... of course, there wasn't that much to see besides the old rotting wood of the shrine and the moss covered well besides us. _Lovely_. 

"Look, we found the old well!" 

My voice dripped sarcasm, at the _shocking_ revelation. " _G-r-e-a-t_ " 

Jacob scoffed, "What's so great about an old well anyways?" He glanced at me, I simply shrugged. There were a few old stories that Saiya's parents and my own Grandfather used to tell us as children but.... _it's all just Japanese Lore so_.... nothing real, just fairy tales. _Or so I'd thought_. She wasn't even looking at us anymore, she was peering down into the abandoned well, her cellphone light directed to look as far as she was able. Then.... "Ahhh!" Saiya screamed suddenly, causing me to jump outta my skin once again and for Jacob and I to yell "WHAT?" in unison. "T-There's something moving down there!" 

Trying to recover from yet another almost heart-attack, putting a hand to my chest and breathing deeply, mentally reminding myself that Saiya is simply insane and is trying her damndest to scare me to death. _Oh I am NOT falling for this bullcrap_. "Is not" 

"Oh yeah? .... look for yourself" She backed away as she pointed to the well. 

Rolled my eyes, I glanced over to Jacob who simply shrugged and I sighed out loud, wandering closer, bending over just enough to look down but it was too dark to really see anything even when I flashed my light down there. "I don't see anything"

"look closer!!" she screeched. 

Bending over more, squinting my eyes, trying to looking deeper, "It's probably just a snake or something" 

"It's not a snake, I swear, that thing didn't look anything like a snake!!!" 

"Sorry Sai. I don't see---" I was cut off as I felt her at my back, pressing against me as she peered over my shoulder, "It's down there!!! I'm not making it up, I saw something!!!" I grunted at the weight on my back while in this uncomfortable position, "Saiya, ease up, you're heavy" She ignored me, pressing forward even more, which caused the arm I was using to hold myself up over the rim of the well to slip and I went tumbling over the side, headfirst into the ancient landmark... screaming as I fell, "AAHHHHHH!!!!" 

**+++**

The impact I was expecting as I neared the bottom never came, which is very very odd, I didn't realize my eyes were closed until I opened them again. Then I noticed that I was in-fact at the bottom of the well without any of the pain of a hard fall. Which would probably be freaky if I wasn't so relieved to be alive right now. "What the hell happened?" Sitting up, only now realizing I'd been laying down, I quickly checked myself over, feeling for any broken bones. There were none, I was perfectly fine...  _Okay_ , Weird. 

I felt a huge irritation as I remembered what happened, this must of been another prank on Saiya's part.... huffing as I glared upwards, "Very Funny! Saiya!" _there was no answer_. Another Red Flag. Trying not to freak out, I found a brick to grab onto to try and pull myself out, which was surprisingly easier than I expected considering how slippery the inside looks.... but then again, looks are deceiving. Once I reached the top, I saw wasn't what I was expecting: It was broad daylight outside and I was surrounded by a huge grassy field with flowers and a forest up ahead.... _Wow, that's beautiful_.

Shaking the thought away, I decided to focus on the more pressing issue here. _Where was the shrine? Where was my house? Saiya and Jacob seemed to of disappeared... and despite Saiya's antics, Jacob wouldn't of left me.... and why on Earth is the sun high in the sky? Wasn't it dark just a second go? What?_   I circled the Bone Eaters Well, looking for something, ANYTHING that was even REMOTELY familiar..... then that's when I saw the famous tree I'd grown up seeing. "The Tree of Ages!"

It wasn't much but it had given me some hope.... although, my heart did sink a bit as I got closer and closer to the tree and realized something else.... there were no people, houses, streets or cars.... not even the familiar noises of a city. It was more like what you'd see in a country film of some sort---but what caught my attention at the moment was a.... _boy?_

Moving in closer to the tree, I saw that there was a man with a red kimono on (or something like it) with long silvery hair and....  _are those dog ears?_ I blinked, unbelieving. He looked like he was asleep, his body was entangled in vines and there was an arrow in his chest, it looked old and worn out.... _was he dead? why is there a dead person on the tree?_  He didn't look dead, the closer I looked, the more I noted that he still had color in his face. _What the?_  Stepped onto a root of the tree, peering closer into his face and features, the sudden urge to touch his ears to see if they were real overtook me and I ended up touching them for a good 10 minutes - childish I know, but they were so soft - Quietly laughing to myself. 

"Hey, you're kinda cute, ain't cha?" sighing to myself, considering there was no one else around to hear it, _and now that, that's out of my system_....: I stepped back down, about to try and find civilization again until--- "Hey YOU!" someone yelled, they sounded distinctly male. I turned around to see a bunch of men, _at least four_ , in strange clothes with very primitive weapons such as swords, daggers, bow and arrows and spears.

I raised an eyebrow at them, wondering who in the heck they were... _cosplayers? maybe?_ "What are you doing over there?" he demanded, eyes narrowed in suspicion. O- _Kay_. I blinked at him, crossing my arms. "Nothing. I wasn't doing anything" 

He frowned, eyeing me up and down like I was the strange one around here. "Likely story Miss, but you'll have to come with us" 

I frowned in return. "What? Sorry but I was taught to never go with strangers" 

Next thing I knew, they all rushed at me in unison and I was barely able to fend them off before they somehow managed to hogtie me and drag me off to their home.... or at least, what l suspected to be their home..... it looks like a village of some kind. Mentally sighing, "Why me?" I whine at nobody, cause they're now ignoring me like a bunch of jackass'. Suddenly this old woman came out from one of the houses? huts? whatever. The men who forced me here called her 'Lady Kaede' whereas others were calling out 'Priestess', which was an old term for Shrine Maiden _but I suppose it doesn't matter at the moment_.... what does matter is that she was currently invading my personal space, taking my face into her hand and forcing me to look at her. 

Jerking away from her, eyes narrowed, I laced as much irritation into my voice as I could. "Can I help you? Lady?"

She frowned, "What are ye? Thou aren't from around here" 

I blinked at her, _Ye? Thou? What is this the Middle Ages?_   "No I'm not from around here! I was in the forest, minding my own damn business until those four--" I spared a glare to them, who backed away in what seemed to of been..... _fear? Huh?_  "Kidnapped me. Tell me, do you people always tie up strangers? Or am I just special?" 

Apparently she opted to ignore both my remark and question in favor of commenting, "Ye resembles that of my dead sister Kikyo" 

I quirked a brow at her. "Great I resemble a dead person" I remarked sarcastically. Again, she seemed to of ignored me, and continued her annoying remarks. "Except the eyes.... those are strange indeed" She nodded to herself. _Yeah, I get it, these people are all just senile old folks who cosplay in a forest._ Ugh. 

"Hey! What's wrong with my eyes? I happen to like them this color!!" 

"Yet ye may still be a demon...."

My eyes widened, "Demon?" 

She pulled out a bag and sprinkled some kind of dust on me, I coughed as some entered my lungs, gagging me. "A demon would not be able to maintain it's form after that.... ye are human after all" I was finally untied but I was coughing far too much to appreciate my freedom. 

"Of course I'm human!!! How could anyone mistake me for a demon of all things?" 

For the upteenth time, I was ignored and it was really starting to piss me off!!!! "Come child, you must be hungry" she walked away without waiting for a reply.... not that she'd of listened had I offered her one. Damn it!!!! 

 _Oh yeah what a BRILLIANT idea, follow the crazy senile cosplaying old woman who thought you were a demon.... that sounds completely safe!!!!_ Pinching the bridge of my nose... despite my reluctance, I don't know how to get home and these people are the only form of civilization I've seen so far..... _with my luck there aren't any other people around for miles_. Unfortunately, my best chance is to stay here.... at least until I figure out what in the heck's going on. 

The house-hut we went into didn't look like much from outside but it was actually very big inside.... reminds me of the TARDIS. Haha. "What be thy name child?" 

 _Oh so NOW you wanna hear what I gotta say? Peachy!!!!_ "I'm Akiko but my friends call me Aki" I'm pretty sure she was about to say something else until I heard loud screams and something that sounded like a typhoon crashing into the buildings. 

"Its Mistress Centipede!" an unidentified man yelled. Kaede ran outside and I followed her, to see a creature of some kind that looked like a...... woman? yeah it was definitely a woman since I can see her freakin boobs and she had the long body of a Centipede. _Which I now understand why they called her Mistress Centipede.... Duh_. I'll shorten it to Mistress C. _This is far too surreal to be CGI_. 

"The Sacred Jewel! The Shikon Jewel, Give me the Jewel!!!" Mistress C. screamed out.

Muttering under my breath, "Jewel hu? I guess even in the Feudal Era people are into Jewelry" 

She turned, looking directly at me... **DANGER!! DANGER!!! RED FLAG!!!**  "You! Give it to me! Give me the Jewel!!!!" 

Kaede turned to me, both eyebrows raised. "Ye has the Sacred Jewel?" 

I was beyond confused. "Jewel? What Sacred Jewel? Forget that, on a more important note, what is that thing?" 

"She be a Demon! We must get her into the Bone Eaters Well in the Forest of Inuyasha" She called out. 

"Bone Eater's Well?" Finally a name I recognized, _that's where I came out and this 'Forest of Inuyasha' must be where that boy is.... that must be his name, right?_  

More screams. "Give me the Jewel!"

"The forest is that way right?" I yelled

"Yes but---" 

I ran off into that direction and the Demon followed.  _So I'm running through a forest and being chased by a Demon.... let me guess, next thing is I'm gonna trip over something stupidly like in a horror movie_. Apparently I jinxed myself because I just tripped over a root from the Tree of Ages. I mentally sigh,  _Great..... just great.... what were the odds?_  

"What are you doing?" another unfamiliar voice spoke. 

I looked up, "Who said that?" Quickly getting my legs back under me, I stood and looked around for the source of the voice. 

"You know, you look pretty dumb there Kikyo, what's taking you so long? just do her like you did me" 

It's the boy. He really was alive after all? What? He's pinned down by an arrow, how is that possible? "You're Alive?" 

Suddenly the Mistress came out of nowhere and took a swing at me, I hit the ground before she made contact. "What's taking you so long? Just kill her like you killed me Kikyo" the boy who I am now dubbing as Inuyasha, stated icily. 

"Kikyo? My name's not Kikyo its Akiko" I corrected, dodging another attack. Mistress C. comes at me again, "Go Away!" I yell with my hand out, then I felt a surge of power and I'd of sworn my hand glowed for an instant.... like a pinkish color.... and the demon was pushed back and hit its head on a rock. "What the hell was that?" I yelled out in surprise. 

"Quit acting so stupid Kikyo" he yelled, seemingly ticked off for some reason. 

I'm now pissed!! I glared at him, "Look Inuyasha or whatever your name is" I stood on the root closest to him "I'm NOT Kikyo for the LAST time my name is Akiko!" I hissed at him. 

His golden eyes widened. "Well you gotta be or you wouldn't smell so..." his voice trails off as he smells me "Your not her...." he squinted, "And those eyes..." 

I glowered at him, "What about my eyes? I happen to like them this color... besides your hair is the same color!!!" 

"N-Nothing's wrong with it..." My glare intensified. "Really!" he insisted, I crossed my arms and he sweat dropped awkwardly.

"Hn"

"Behind you" 

I jumped back only to get cut on my side and something came out of me.... it looked like a..... _pebble? stone?_  My eyes widened in shock. "The Shikon Jewel" I'd seen pictures of it before, from one of Saiya's parent's excavations!!!! I didn't think it was REAL!!! Mistress C. swallowed it and her skin color changed into a brown and her eyes bulged out, as her fangs came out.... _Eww it was creepy and revolting_. "And here I thought it couldn't get uglier"

She took another swing at me and I ran back over to Inuyasha, as she blocked all other escape.... I felt another surge of energy and it sent her flying back, I thought she'd left for a moment until..... "She's coming back" Mistress C. was indeed back and she decided to wrap her body around both us and the tree, which resulted in me being pinned into Inuyasha's chest.

"Crap!" 

We were then Death gripped against the tree and it was getting uncomfortable, I didn't realize the villagers and Lady Kaede were there until one of them yelled "Inuyasha's Alive"

"But the seal on Inuyasha should of lasted for Eternity.... yet why?" She questioned.

I screamed at them sarcastically. "Gee I'd love to figure that out but I'm being Death Gripped! Extra Death!"

"Haha Who cares? the Half-Breed is Powerless pinned there like that" Mistress C. mocked.

"Grr..... if it wasn't for this seal I'd be at full power and put you out of your misery" Inuyasha snapped back irritable. 

 _So he is a Half-Demon? Well that explains the dog ears, he must be half Dog-Demon_ \- And suddenly I've accepted the fact there are Demons in real life.... Ugh. Back to current events - Mistress C. made a horrifying cackle that almost killed my ears. 

"Inuyasha you talk big but can you back it up?" 

"Hu?" he asked confused. Disoriented more like.

"Can you or not?" 

"What can he do? the half-blood.... he's powerless!" She taunted and I wanted to punch her. "Man, I HATE her!!" 

"Hey.... you think you could take out this arrow?" 

I blinked at him, "This thing?" I asked putting my right hand on it and gripping it firmly. 

"Nay Child! You mustn't break the seal on Inuyasha" Kaede yelled, she sounded almost.... desperate.... why? _He can't be THAT bad.... can he?_ Huh. "Why not?" 

"Don't listen to her..... do you wanna live? or don't you? at least with me you've got a chance but that THING'S gonna EAT YOU" 

"I want to LIVE" I pulled out the arrow from his chest, then the next thing there was a huge glow and Inuyasha pulsated with power, laughing like a maniac as he used his claws and sliced through the Centipede's grip. Finally free again, I jumped back down, catching my breath for what seems to be the thousandth time today. 

"IRON REAVER SOUL STEALER" The Mistress then crumbled into a thousand pieces of flesh....  _Yuck!_ I stuck out my tongue at the sight. "Disgusting..." 

"Child. look for the glowing piece of flesh and remove the Jewel before she comes back to life!" 

"Like hell I'm putting up with her again" I quickly did as I was told and as I did this, her body disintegrate into dust, leaving only her bones.... Ugghhh - I shuddered. "Why is she after this thing anyways?"

"The Jewel gives power to Demons and Half-Demons like Inuyasha" 

"That's right, the Jewel is useless to Humans...." He stepped on a bone, crushing it under his bare foot "So why don't you just save yourself the trouble and give _Me_ the Sacred Shikon Jewel?" He asked, course, it sounded more like a demand. 

 _Why would he need the jewel?_ I looked at the thing in my hand, shrugging, "I don't care.... you can take it" I said as I locked eyes with him and he smirked, taking a step closer. 

"Don't give it to him!" Kaede yelled.

Inuyasha growled, obviously pissed. My eyes narrowed, STOP IGNORING MY QUESTIONS!!! "Again, I ask.... why not?" 

"Yeah, don't listen to her. I'm the one who saved your life so you owe me that much at least" 

I looked from Kaede to Inuyasha and back again.... this continued for about 20 seconds and Inuyasha grew impatient as he took another step forward. Kaede then came up to me and slightly pulled me back a step... "What?" 

"Inuyasha cannot be allowed to take the Jewel" 

"For the last time. Tell. Me. Why!!!!" Inuyasha was more pissed than before and I winced, eyeing the jem in my hand, "Kaede, no matter if Inuyasha having the jem is a good thing or not.... I don't think it's a good Idea to piss the guy off" 

"Better believe that:" he hissed before taking a killing swing at Kaede, missing as he hit a tree behind us, I lunged back to avoid any wounds that may occur during this outburst. In doing so, the Jewel was then thrown from my hand and landed on the ground, as Inuyasha went for it, Kaede cast some kind of 'spell' or 'enchantment' with a necklace and it wrapped around his neck glowing somewhat. Huh.  _And now I suddenly accept that magic also exists along with demons. Again... Ugghhhh._ He didn't notice as he was busy running after the the jem.

"Say the trigger word Akiko, your words have the power to bind him" 

"What word?" _Oh so NOW she uses my name?_

"Any word... but quickly" She urged with haste.

I thought for a moment, and a word flashed through my head. "Paladin" The word was soon followed by a loud * _THUMP*_  I turned to see Inuyasha face first on the ground, Kaede picked up the Jewel and handed it to me.

"What the Hell? What is this thing?" he tried to pull it off but it wouldn't budge. Not even an inch. 

"It's no use Inuyasha, the necklace won't come off unless Akiko allows you to take it off... or removes it herself" 

We then proceed in our return to the village but the only thing I could think about now was what that meant for both me and the dog boy.... "So what? Does this mean that I own him now or something?" 

Inuyasha hissed again, whereas Kaede simply chuckled without answering me.... Again. _**STOP IGNORING MY QUESTIONS!!!**_  




_This is going to be a thing with her isn't it?_


End file.
